666:Satan
666:Satan is one of the Heavenly Realm's Gods that passes through to the Human Realm when Ultio R opens the portal. He has become the Master of the First Heavenly Realm by defeating the former master Beelzebub. He seems to be very curious in Jin Mo-Ri, as Beelzebub states that he pays close attention to him. Appearance 666:Satan has the appearance of a small boy. He has medium length white hair, red eyes, an all white outfit, and sports a long tail. Whenever he's excited or serious in fight, two horns will grow out of his head. Personality Not much is known about his personality except that he seems to lust for fights as shown by his eagerness to engage Han Dae-Wi in a fight when he gained the powers of the Jade Emperor. Satan also despises outside interference in his fights as he twisted his head around and ordered the other Heavenly Realm gods to stay out of his way after they expressed interest in fighting Dae-Wi themselves. Also if Satan is interested in something he sees such what his opponents are doing then he will initiate it himself while disregarding the potential collateral damage. This is shown when after observing Dae-Wi tossing Mars, Satan tossed Jupiter despite the fact that the other gods were trying to stop the descent of Mars. He reminds Jin Mo-Ri of himself before he was reborn. The only thing that mattered to him was that he got to fight, not batting an eye at his dead comrades. Satan even outright admitted that they don't mean anything to him at all. Despite this Satan has shown an honorable side of sorts as when he noticed how Mo-Ri was visibly exhausted, the god suggested that they rest to regain their strength instead of continuing. Though this honor of his only extends to his lust for worthy fights as he only made the offer so the Monkey King could provide a more stimulating fight. Much of Satan's personality is influenced by the other Gods' taunts and comparisons of him to the Monkey King, with Beelzebub going as far as to say that he didn't have the stench of violence that the Monkey King used to have. He also prides himself as the self-proclaimed "Champion among Gods". History At some point in the past, he defeated Beelzebub to become the master of the First Heavenly Realm. He also claimed to have defeated all masters of the Divine Realms in three minutes. Plot Ragnarok Arc When Ultio R opened the portal to the Heavenly Realm, 666:Satan was one of the many Gods to come through. He immediately took an interest in Mo-Ri Hui and later a revived Han Dae-Wi. After seeing Dae-Wi's display of power, Satan initiated a fight with him. During their fight, he begins to mimic the martial art displays that Dae-Wi presents him and then even reads his mind to copy the fighting techniques of Jin Mo-Ri. Abilities 666:Satan is a vastly powerful god, shown when he easily fights evenly with Han Dae-Wi who became the new Jade Emperor, while Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, and Athena of the Greco-Roman Pantheon were easily defeated by the human. He is also capable of fighting evenly with Jin Mo-Ri, who became the Master of the Sixth and Seventh Heavenly Realms and defeated Beelzebub, Michael, Uriel, and Garuda on his own. As the Master of the First Heavenly Realm, he is the most powerful god of that realm. Mind Reading: Dae-Wi commented during their fight that Satan read his mind in order to learn the martial arts techniques of Mo-Ri and himself. Dae-Wi further compared this to fighting against Mo-Ri's analytical skills and copying abilities.Chapter 282 Superhuman Strength: Satan has vast physical strength, being able to match Dae-Wi's strength after the human gained the Sage's Wisdom that allowed him to overpower and defeat the gods of the Greco-Roman Pantheon. He can match Jin Mo-Ri's strength in his God Form, though the Monkey King was noticeably tired after fighting through the Skyscraper and just after defeating Beelzebub, Michael, Uriel, and Garuda. Superhuman Speed: Satan is extremely fast, being able to match Dae-Wi's speed after the human gained the Sage's Wisdom, and instantaneously appears in front of him after being knocked away several feet. Superhuman Flexibility: Satan has been shown to be unnaturally flexible, capable of turning his head 180°. Superhuman Durability: Satan possesses unimaginable durability, emerging unscathed after Dan-Wi repels him all the way to the Earth's moon with his repulsion force.Chapter 283 Technique and Ability Mimicry: Satan has shown the ability to copy martial arts techniques and abilities he has seen. His ability to copy is even more powerful than that of Jin Mo-Ri. So far, Satan has copied Dae-Wi and Mo-Ri's techniques, as well as one of The King's fundamental force abilities. *'Gravity Manipulation': By copying Han Dae-Wi who inherited The King's Wisdom of the Sage, Satan can use gravity manipulation. ** : Using Gravity Manipulation, Satan can throw planets as an attack. He displayed this by throwing Jupiter to the Earth, destroying Mars in the process. *'Perfect Replication': After witnessing Jin Mo Ri use his clone skill to defeat the Lords of Heavenly Realm Realm, Satan was shown sending a clone to fight Jin Mo Ri to test what being cloned felt like. Like Jin Mo-Ri, he can create numerous perfect copies of himself.Chapter 289 In Phase Two, in presence of Sun's corona, Satan was able to produce an estimated 200 quadrillion, 9,600 trillion, 7,450 billion clones.Chapter 291 Jin Mo-Ri remarked that 666:Satan was turning the whole universe white from it. Second Phase Like the other Lords of the Heavenly Realm, Satan can enter a Second Phase which he calls Wings Unleashed. In this form, two giant bat-like wings emerged out of his back. Light and Heat Absorption: In this form, Satan has the ability to draw out power from light and heat with his horns and wings that increases his power. Enhanced Speed: In this form, Satan's speed increases tremendously, easily able to keep up with and outpace Jin Mo-Ri while he was in Speed Mode. Enhanced Strength: In this form, his strength increases to the point were he completely destroys the Sky Castle (base of First Heavenly Realm) alongside Jin Mo-Ri.Chapter 290 After using the limiter removal technique at x52, Satan was able to break the real Ruyi Jingu with one punch. In the presence of tremendous light and heat, he can punch Jin Mo-Ri from the Earth to the Sun. Enhanced Endurance: This form grants Satan tremendous endurance, shown when he has his legs cut in half by Jin Mo-Ri only to appear unfazed. He also didn't feel pained by the rebound from using Limiter Removal x52. Regeneration: In this form, Satan has shown the ability to quickly regenerate any missing parts. He displays this when he regenerates his missing legs that Jin Mo-Ri cut. He also can quickly heal from the rebound of using Limiter Removal x52. Energy Beam: Satan can unleash a powerful destructive blast from his eyes that can obliterate an entire landscape. Third Phase Like many Lords of Heavenly Realm, Satan can enter a third form. In this form he gets taller, his hair becomes longer, reaching his back, his wings become made of fire, and his nails become longer like a claw. His clothes also undergoes minor change. Enhanced Light and Heat Absorption: In this form Satan's light and heat absorption is further enhanced to the point that he no longer passively absorbs them, but can forcibly take them away from the environment, as evidenced by him absorbing the Sun's corona. Enhanced Light Beam: In this mode and after absorbing the Sun's corona, his energy beam becomes even more powerful. Techniques *'Satan Armor: El Diablo': A skill that presumably increases his defense. When activated, a giant Baphomet head apparition appears around him. *'Hellraiser': A technique that Satan can use in presence of the Sun's corona. It was unseen as Jin Mo-Ri destroyed most of his body before he managed to unleash the technique. Martial Arts Full Contact Karate Satan mimics this style of martial arts during his fight with Han Dae-Wi. *'4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm': The final stance of Dance of Four Gods, Satan controls the flow of air and directs it toward his opponent in the form of an air blast. Satan is good enough to do this technique without doing the first three stances, like the one whose technique he imitated. **'Blue Dragon Reverse': It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them. Satan tried to use this to counter Han Dae-Wi's repulsive force. Renewal Taekwondo Satan mimics this style of martial arts when he read Dae-Wi's mind during their fight. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. Satan mimicked the technique after he read Dae-Wi's mind during their fight. * : It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighters faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It is mainly used to break an enemy's guard. Nabong Needle Ryu Satan mimic this style by reading Jin Mo-Ri's mind during their fight. *'Nabong Needle Ryu: Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain, Satan is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body allowing him to gain a massive increase in speed and power. At x52 combined with his Second Phase allowed him to break Ruyi Jingu with a single punch. He can remove up to 250,000 times his original limits. Gallery Satan Phase 2.jpg|Phase Two: Wings Unleashed Satan Armor El Diablo.jpg|Satan Armor El Diablo Phase Three.jpg|Satan Phase Three Trivia *Although even in the lore, Lucifer (who would later take on the name "Satan" after falling) was considered the highest rank in the Heavens and God's most perfect creation, it is ironic that he and Michael are on the same side, especially considering that in the lore, Michael was the one to cast him out of Heaven. *Satan said he grew up in an environment of light and heat (fire), lending credence to the lore that he is from Hell. However, it can also be inferred that he was originally born and lived in 6th Heavenly Realm, since heat and fire are characteristics of 6th Heavenly Realm. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Masters of Heavenly Realms Category:Strength Group